miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/04 July 2018
02:38:55 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 02:41:26 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 02:48:17 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 04:11:27 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 04:12:14 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 04:13:30 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 04:14:07 -!- Friend6095 has joined Special:Chat 04:14:43 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 04:15:09 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 04:15:15 hi 04:15:32 Big brother of Anoara 04:15:38 Hi :) 04:15:49 o/ 04:16:03 How are you 04:16:08 I am fine 04:16:22 I am fine too 04:16:38 Are you not in high school 04:16:59 I am still in high school. August will mark my last year of high school 04:17:08 what is your favorite subject 04:17:18 ooo then college 04:18:14 My favorite subject is English I guess. And I'm not looking forward to college. It sounds so scary 04:19:04 ....... why you are afraid 04:19:57 Because college is expensive, classes are larger, I'll most likely have to do student loans, and the assignments are way harder and much more than in high school. It sounds so nerve-wrecking 04:20:26 oh I understand you are right 04:20:46 Are you a singer 04:21:16 No. I have a terrible singing voice. I heard you sing and make music though, which is amazing. Music is amazing :) 04:23:01 Yeah thanks I don't think that you have terrible voice. if you hear song always and like song then the music will in your mind and I think always sing sing and have a amazing voice 04:23:58 I am in a band I make songs for our school festival and for time pass too 04:24:49 But how do you know that my voice isn't terrible when you've never heard me sing? That's cool that you're in a band though. What types of music do you make? 04:25:18 because you always hear songs and like songs 04:26:05 and I think which is your favorite song you listened it again and again and sing too 04:26:34 oh no oooo 04:26:46 battery low 04:27:08 Most of the songs I listen to are instrumental though. And that sucks that your battery is low. Maybe you can charge it ^-^ 04:27:24 ok bye it is in 10% 04:27:42 Bye. It was nice talking to you San o/ 04:27:59 Bye see you soon later o/ 04:28:07 Assalamualaikum 04:28:29 -!- Friend6095 has left Special:Chat 04:28:51 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 04:29:03 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 04:29:39 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 08:57:17 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 08:58:02 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 08:58:53 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 08:59:36 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 09:00:06 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 09:00:54 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 09:01:23 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 09:02:28 WHERE ARE YOU RIM 09:02:57 you say Are you copiying me Jall? 09:02:57 MarinetteloveAdrien About any publication you speak I did not understand and I do not see too many of your publications. How do I copy your publications? I do not understand what you are talking about 09:02:57 about 10 Signs My Life Like The Miraculous Life 09:02:57 you meant copying the posts,the post ideas 09:02:57 I want to say I did not copy your post 09:02:57 Please answer me 09:02:57 RIM 09:03:05 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 09:07:22 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 09:11:15 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 09:12:35 -!- Soso 35 has joined Special:Chat 09:12:57 -!- Soso 35 has left Special:Chat 09:13:47 -!- Soso 35 has joined Special:Chat 09:14:03 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 09:15:11 Hi Pink bubble 09:15:27 Hi Soso 09:15:39 How are you 09:15:43 good 09:15:46 you 09:15:50 good 09:16:12 How are you With M. 09:16:21 he is good 09:16:30 :D 09:16:55 Listen 09:17:03 what 09:17:25 Tomorrow you will come to school or not 09:17:30 no 09:17:32 you 09:17:39 me too no 09:18:14 What do you think about going to the cinema? I want to watch your film with you 09:18:23 me and you 09:18:37 yes we going to the cinema 09:18:40 ok 09:18:49 but what is time 09:23:35 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 09:26:21 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 09:26:21 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 09:28:36 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 09:29:46 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 09:40:55 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 09:42:15 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 10:29:08 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 10:43:50 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 11:13:54 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 11:13:55 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 12:28:16 -!- DoraemonFan2003 has joined Special:Chat 12:41:27 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 12:42:08 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:42:15 Hi san 12:42:19 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 12:42:22 l am here 12:42:24 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 12:42:43 I am here too 12:42:49 How are you 12:43:01 good 12:43:03 you 12:43:29 Hi Sophiedp (fox icon) 12:43:52 How is Monday 12:44:03 I maen M 12:44:13 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 12:44:13 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:44:27 Jallybug 12:44:43 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 12:44:51 -!- Soso 35 has joined Special:Chat 12:44:51 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:44:55 ?????are you here 12:45:05 Hi Soso 12:45:07 l am back 12:45:09 Hi 12:45:16 Hi Soso 12:45:40 Have you seen that edit 12:45:51 Anoadequate for you 12:45:52 oh yes 12:45:55 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:46:13 Hi Strawberry Face 12:46:22 I maen Ano did for you 12:46:24 l am not Strawberry Face 12:46:33 you Strawberry Face 12:46:37 Why are you calling her that 12:46:49 Hahaha Jally Strawberry Face 12:46:52 She is not strawberry face 12:47:02 l love this 12:47:13 ok 12:47:15 because she is beautiful 12:47:26 how is M 12:47:26 ok my bad girl 12:47:36 he is good 12:47:42 Hahaha 12:48:00 l am bad girl 12:48:08 yes you bad gir 12:48:26 l 12:48:37 Jally 12:48:40 yes 12:49:05 Jally I want to somthing ask you 12:49:10 ok 12:49:14 ask me 12:49:33 Do you like Rim 12:49:49 what do you mean 12:50:18 can me call you Pink bubble or Girl with long hair 12:50:25 ok Pink bubble 12:50:37 ok Pink bubble Hahaha 12:50:55 what do you mean san 12:51:25 I mean The girl MarinateloveAdrian who said you copy girl 12:52:16 no 12:52:39 l say to her sorry and i not copy 12:52:47 she say it ok 12:53:07 ok 12:53:11 It was a coincidence 12:53:33 ok Pink bubble 12:53:44 And one more thing that what she was talking about Ano 12:53:49 stop this soso 12:54:03 ok 12:54:09 tell me 12:54:11 yeah Soso you are junior 12:54:17 ok i stop 12:54:36 ok... 12:54:45 She is Senior than you you should respect her 12:54:54 ok 12:55:12 what do you mean san 12:55:16 so Jally Private message me 12:55:23 Ano she my best 12:55:26 F 12:55:43 No not you That Rim 12:56:08 she too she my best F 12:56:31 We respect each other a lot 12:56:41 yes We respect each other a lot 12:56:45 me too 12:57:00 It's mean you became friends again �� 12:57:06 good 12:57:16 Rim and You 12:57:35 We are friends for a long time 12:57:46 It's ok Ina was only asking She is Anoara BFF too 12:57:52 We did not quarrel 12:57:55 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 12:58:20 I know 12:58:24 me too 12:58:27 I know 12:58:35 Soso 12:58:42 ok I stop 12:58:49 Hahaha 12:58:56 Soso you don't you post anything 12:58:58 Hahaha bad girl 12:59:16 and you Pink bubble 12:59:41 hey Soso respect her she is your senior 12:59:49 I've posted it once 13:00:14 I know your BFF Jally edit 13:00:27 We respect some of these just joking 13:00:38 yes just joking 13:01:03 isn't Ano is your BFF Soso 13:01:05 ok 13:01:09 ok 13:01:12 ok 13:01:34 let's play t or D 13:01:39 ok 13:01:51 Can I Play 13:01:51 ok...let play 13:02:02 yes you can 13:02:07 yes 13:02:08 THanks 13:02:13 np 13:02:16 .... 13:02:30 san 13:02:32 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 13:02:52 Hi kami 13:02:57 HI 13:02:58 -!- Ladybug345 has joined Special:Chat 13:03:04 Hey 13:03:08 HI 13:03:12 Hi 13:03:13 Let's play truth or dare 13:03:16 Ok 13:03:21 hi ladybug345 13:03:29 Who's going first? 13:03:32 Kwami4ever she know About M. 13:03:42 hi ladybug345 13:03:47 Hey Soso 13:03:48 hi ladybug 13:03:51 Hey 13:04:00 First I will ask Soso 13:04:06 alright 13:04:06 ok 13:04:17 So T or D 13:04:17 alright ask her 13:04:21 T 13:04:31 Hahaha 13:04:49 Stop Pink bubble 13:04:53 Who are your Friends here on this wiki 13:04:58 ok bad girl 13:05:11 hmmm 13:05:15 Jally 13:05:17 Ano 13:05:21 you 13:05:23 All 13:05:26 wow 13:05:31 cool 13:05:36 pawsome 13:05:37 :D 13:05:43 (ladybug) 13:05:46 now 13:05:48 me 13:05:55 san T or D 13:05:56 Now who's Chance next 13:05:58 ok 13:06:00 T 13:06:06 of course 13:06:07 Hahaha come on san 13:06:15 come on san 13:06:19 san T or D 13:06:25 I know what I will pick, if someone ask me T or D 13:06:28 T 13:06:30 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 13:06:33 hmmm 13:06:57 who is your favorite singer 13:07:02 I know mine 13:07:11 I know Too 13:07:15 yay 13:07:20 AR Rahaman and Michael 13:07:27 who are those? 13:07:32 who is Michael 13:07:36 I agree 13:07:37 Soso 13:07:41 yes 13:07:45 stop 13:07:54 come on san 13:07:58 who is Michael 13:08:02 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 13:08:02 hmmm 13:08:04 ...... 13:08:15 who are those people? 13:08:18 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 13:08:24 don't you know MichaelJackson 13:08:32 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 13:08:32 Oh yeah, I do 13:08:39 So do I 13:08:40 I know 13:08:42 and a Indian singer AR Rahaman 13:08:48 soso stop 13:08:48 cool!!!!! 13:08:49 hi RIM 13:08:53 Hey Rim 13:08:57 hi rim 13:09:02 hi Rim 13:09:04 Hi 13:09:06 Hey 13:09:08 HI 13:09:13 So who is next 13:09:21 now you Jally 13:09:24 ok 13:09:25 yay 13:09:30 san 13:09:35 T or D 13:09:36 yes 13:09:38 T 13:09:43 hmmm 13:10:12 When did you get a kiss? 13:10:15 Can I play? 13:10:20 Hahaha 13:10:20 Sure 13:10:25 yes you can 13:10:28 ...............�� 13:10:29 you can 13:10:42 of course, rim 13:10:47 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 13:10:52 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 13:10:54 I month ago 13:10:57 come on san 13:10:58 wow! 13:11:00 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 13:11:00 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 13:11:01 :D 13:11:06 (happy face) 13:11:08 crap 13:11:22 (happy) 13:11:24 yay 13:11:34 Burn 13:11:52 I know she kiss san and ano 13:11:55 don't you will ask whour was it 13:12:03 soso stop 13:12:04 Who's turn? 13:12:12 hahaha sorry 13:12:12 yeah Ano 13:12:33 who's turn is next? 13:12:35 Who's turn now guys 13:12:40 Idk 13:12:42 hmm 13:12:44 I kissed her but she pushed me away I think that was 1 minutes 13:12:46 Ladybug345 13:12:49 Ok 13:12:53 what?! 13:13:02 Your turn 13:13:08 yes 13:13:14 to ask? 13:13:16 Your turn Ladybug345 13:13:19 hmm 13:13:21 me 13:13:27 ask me 13:13:32 thank you, soso 13:13:32 ok soso 13:13:41 np 13:13:49 Soso, T or D? 13:13:53 T 13:14:01 hmmmmm 13:14:15 hmmm 13:14:22 ........so oooo 13:14:30 Do you want help 13:14:30 who do you like on this wiki, soso? 13:14:31 ...... 13:14:57 she Jally and ano 13:14:58 SRSLY? 13:15:03 what me 13:15:09 yes my best 13:15:15 ok 13:15:19 cool 13:15:21 thank you soso 13:15:29 np 13:15:39 who's next? 13:15:42 now Kwami4ever 13:15:43 I will tell Ano 13:15:47 alright 13:15:52 ok 13:15:56 Ok 13:15:58 Ask me 13:16:04 ok 13:16:08 :) 13:16:16 MarinetteloveAdrian T or D 13:16:35 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 13:16:39 Can someone pick D? 13:16:41 T 13:16:43 Whats your favorite color 13:16:57 no not d 13:17:02 yes not d 13:17:08 No 13:17:08 why, soso and jally? 13:17:11 Way 13:17:15 idk 13:17:19 me too 13:17:20 আমি করব 13:17:24 really? 13:17:34 yes 13:17:37 yes 13:17:37 ok 13:17:40 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 13:17:43 ok 13:17:59 please ask rim 13:18:10 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 13:18:12 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 13:18:15 now Kwami4ever ask rim 13:18:22 ok 13:18:25 Mine is red 13:18:29 cool 13:18:37 me too red 13:18:44 Red 13:18:46 me too Jall 13:18:48 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 13:18:52 Red is fine, I guess 13:18:53 i love red 13:19:00 me too 13:19:02 রিম 13:19:09 Rim 13:19:10 what san 13:19:17 what language are you speaking, san? 13:19:25 I don't understand 13:19:26 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 13:19:29 who's next now 13:19:37 My fav color 13:19:38 Sorry It was a mistake I typed Bengali 13:19:38 I wanted to know too 13:19:40 Rim should go 13:19:43 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 13:19:45 oh ok, san 13:19:46 san this hindi 13:19:47 ask me 13:19:54 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 13:20:08 no it is Bengali 13:20:11 ηι 13:20:17 oh ok 13:20:19 रिम 13:20:19 Alya is here bye 13:20:23 who's next 13:20:27 it is hindi 13:20:44 ok bye 13:20:50 Bye 13:20:52 ok bye san 13:20:56 bye san 13:21:05 who's next now 13:21:13 Ι δον'τ κνος 13:21:19 You go Jally 13:21:23 not me I am saying bye रिम / Rim 13:21:23 ok 13:21:37 oh ok san 13:21:48 hmm l ask Kwami4ever 13:21:53 ok 13:21:54 αλριγητ 13:21:55 -!- Nobody44 has joined Special:Chat 13:22:03 ςηατεωερ 13:22:04 The 13:22:05 hey Jally it is Bengali রিম 13:22:14 ok san 13:22:17 and it is hindi रिम 13:22:18 Kwami4ever 13:22:24 T or d 13:22:25 T 13:22:33 hmmmm 13:22:38 ok 13:22:54 Are you in love 13:22:58 No 13:23:02 Hahaha 13:23:21 now Ladybug ask me 13:23:24 ok 13:23:34 οκ 13:23:40 hi Nobody44 13:23:51 Ξαλλυ, Τ ορ Δ? 13:23:58 D 13:24:10 yes she say d 13:24:18 ok Jally 13:24:30 I thought I was asking Jally 13:24:45 hmmm 13:24:57 -!- Nobody44 has left Special:Chat 13:24:58 me or soso 13:25:03 you 13:25:03 You, Jally 13:25:07 oh 13:25:10 sorry 13:25:17 it ok 13:25:21 ok 13:25:31 Jally, T or D? 13:25:34 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 13:25:37 D 13:25:45 yes Hahaha d 13:25:52 soso stop 13:25:58 ok 13:26:17 I dare you, Jally, to scream in your house and say "Miraculous Ladybug"! 13:26:33 ok 13:26:38 Hahaha 13:26:48 i did 13:26:51 good 13:26:59 very good 13:27:07 thanks, soso 13:27:16 my mom now she angry 13:27:20 oh, sorry 13:27:21 Hahaha 13:27:32 soso stop 13:27:34 I didn't mean to do that to your mom 13:27:45 now san ask jall 13:27:51 yes 13:27:52 ok 13:27:58 t or D 13:28:02 D 13:28:11 Hahaha d 13:28:19 soso stop 13:28:20 ok 13:29:09 I dare you to lick mirror and then say I hate you Jall 13:29:19 wow 13:29:25 ok 13:29:31 it's better than I did to Jall 13:29:36 Hahaha 13:29:43 poor Jall 13:29:48 i did 13:29:53 good 13:29:57 very good 13:30:00 I didn't mean to do that to you, Jall 13:30:04 ask me Ladybug345 13:30:07 yes 13:30:09 ok 13:30:14 San, T or D? 13:30:22 D 13:30:27 yes d 13:30:33 d hahaha 13:30:49 come on ladybug 13:30:56 ..... 13:31:00 yes come on 13:31:04 I dare you to kiss the mirror, san 13:31:16 hahaha 13:31:23 hahahahahaha 13:31:26 Hahaha 13:31:30 I thought of something funny 13:31:31 kiss him 13:31:40 hahahah 13:31:42 okkkkkkk ......... 13:31:45 hahahah 13:31:51 Kiss the mirror is San's dare 13:32:14 yes 13:32:18 I did 13:32:21 good 13:32:22 .... 13:32:26 good san 13:32:27 yak!! 13:32:32 I know 13:32:53 now l ask Kwami4ever 13:32:53 Who's next 13:32:56 ok 13:32:58 alright 13:32:59 ask me kami 13:33:06 now l ask Kwami4ever 13:33:07 Okay 13:33:08 ok 13:33:17 Kwami4ever T or D 13:33:20 The 13:33:26 Truth 13:33:39 good choice, kwami 13:33:55 Kwami4ever What is the last secret she told you Jally 13:34:03 Soso noo 13:34:11 hahaha 13:34:20 What 13:34:21 come on Kwami4ever 13:34:30 wami4ever What is the last secret she told you Jally 13:34:40 Soso 13:34:43 But I never told her a secret 13:34:48 Soso..... 13:34:52 Stop pressuring, Kwami4ever, Soso 13:34:57 no she told you 13:35:16 Jally told you the last secret 13:35:23 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 13:35:23 :( 13:35:31 (sad) 13:35:39 I dont know 13:35:40 come on Kwami4ever 13:35:40 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 13:35:42 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 13:35:52 Soso is naughty and funny 13:35:55 ....... 13:36:01 I can't it's not my secret to tell 13:36:06 no it not funny 13:36:07 Mostly, soso is funny 13:36:27 ask me Kami 13:36:35 l am going 13:36:39 San T or do 13:36:42 alright 13:36:43 bye 13:36:48 bye 13:36:49 Bye 13:36:51 bye 13:36:53 Jally 13:37:02 yes san 13:37:03 \o 13:37:08 who left? 13:37:10 bye 13:37:20 l have to go too 13:37:25 bye 13:37:39 I'm going to. 13:37:40 bye 13:37:56 Soso 13:37:57 Bye 13:37:57 I am going bye my teacher is coming 13:37:58 yes 13:38:07 Bye San 13:38:25 bye 13:38:27 Tomorrow at school I will kill you Soso 13:38:37 lucky, Jall! 13:38:44 what she is your classmate 13:38:48 I'm ready to fight 13:38:48 No 13:38:49 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 13:39:11 I hope i have one of you guys are my classmate in school 13:39:17 yes she my classmate in school 13:39:38 yes Tomorrow at school you will kill me 13:39:50 yeah, i agree......... 13:39:54 yes I will kill you Soso 13:40:06 I'm ready to fight 13:40:32 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 13:40:32 Hahaha see you Tomorrow 13:40:36 where's Ina? 13:40:41 I'm ready to Tomorrow 13:40:49 bad girl 13:40:52 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 13:40:53 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 13:40:54 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 13:41:07 Pink bubble 13:41:16 hahahahagha 13:41:18 hahaha bye bad girl 13:41:37 bye Pink bubble or Strawberry Face 13:41:50 hahahahhahaha 13:41:54 l am not Strawberry Face 13:41:58 you Strawberry Face 13:41:59 of course not 13:42:14 dont call her that 13:42:42 -!- Soso 35 has left Special:Chat 13:42:45 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 13:42:46 ςελλ.......... 13:43:08 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 13:43:23 Ι ηοπε Ι γετ το σεε ονε οφ υοθ γθυσ ιν μυ σψηοολ ςηεν Ι γο βαψκ το σψηοολ 13:48:21 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 13:48:49 -!- Soso 35 has joined Special:Chat 13:49:12 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 13:49:20 -!- Soso 35 has left Special:Chat 13:49:22 -!- Soso 35 has joined Special:Chat 13:49:29 I tell her this name because it is as beautiful as strawberry 13:50:03 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 13:50:04 -!- Soso 35 has left Special:Chat 13:50:49 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 14:13:55 -!- Ladyandcat has joined Special:Chat 14:18:54 -!- Ladyandcat has left Special:Chat 14:18:55 -!- Ladyandcat has joined Special:Chat 14:19:40 -!- Ladyandcat has left Special:Chat 14:20:38 -!- Ladyandcat has joined Special:Chat 14:24:44 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 14:24:53 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 14:41:20 -!- Ladyandcat has left Special:Chat 15:04:04 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 15:04:43 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 15:51:02 -!- Ladybug345 has joined Special:Chat 16:16:04 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 16:16:07 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 16:16:16 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 16:16:22 hi 16:16:28 Rim 16:16:34 Let's pm 16:16:37 ok 16:17:09 pm me 16:30:34 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 16:30:36 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 16:31:06 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 16:34:47 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 16:34:59 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 16:36:13 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 16:36:16 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 16:47:35 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 16:47:49 Hi guys 16:48:33 -!- Soso 35 has joined Special:Chat 16:48:45 Hi 16:49:05 Hi Strawberry Face 16:49:20 Hi bad girl 16:49:32 Hi san 16:49:46 san where are you 16:49:56 Rim 16:50:00 ? 16:50:04 guys ? 16:50:11 we are here 16:50:16 .... 16:51:07 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 16:51:09 ... 16:51:28 i think san and Rim 16:51:32 going 16:51:40 me too i think 16:51:48 guys ? 16:51:55 san and Rim 16:52:09 Jally 16:52:18 yes 16:52:32 How is M. 16:52:43 he is good 16:52:45 Hi 16:52:49 hi 16:52:52 san 16:52:54 sorry I was not here 16:52:59 hi guys 16:53:13 M. he is good Hahaha 16:53:21 good 16:53:35 Why are you laughing 16:53:47 Hahaha 16:54:10 Why are you laughing 16:54:30 san ask her Why she laughing 16:55:07 san 16:55:21 he is going 16:55:36 san ask her Why she laughing 16:55:43 yeah why are you laughing 16:55:46 I'm laughing because of M. 16:55:54 tell me 16:55:57 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 16:55:58 Jall 16:56:12 come on Strawberry Face 16:56:17 oh ok 16:56:18 Lo 16:56:22 L 16:56:23 Hi 16:56:26 hi 16:56:34 soso not now 16:56:43 tell me Jall 16:56:48 no 16:56:52 plz 16:56:54 Hello we decided to play with you who starts? 16:56:54 no 16:57:11 plz Jall tell me 16:57:15 noooo 16:57:19 why 16:57:26 now no 16:57:31 plz 16:57:33 no 16:57:42 San you had the idea who starts? 16:57:43 >:( 16:58:03 Hey let's play T or D 16:58:05 tell me of M. 16:58:11 no soso 16:58:16 not now 16:58:20 If Jally don't want leave her 16:58:24 but why 16:58:27 .... 16:58:37 Stop messing guys 16:58:48 Everyone here 16:58:53 oh ok 16:59:00 :( 16:59:07 �� 16:59:13 ..... 16:59:17 ..... 16:59:25 Soso 16:59:27 You will see 16:59:29 yes 16:59:31 Rim you asked about languages of India 16:59:39 Yes 16:59:41 i wil tell you 16:59:45 now 16:59:48 yes 16:59:54 :D 16:59:58 .... 17:00:11 tell me 17:00:15 now 17:00:20 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 17:00:23 hmmm ok 17:00:25 Let's play 17:00:45 No Jall don't I have an idea�� 17:00:59 I feel nervous but i wil tell you soso 17:01:06 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 17:01:09 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 17:01:13 Please don't 17:01:14 English Bengali Urdu Hindi Marathi Tamil Telegu Arabic French 17:01:29 ok tell me jall 17:01:32 ok 17:01:39 ...... 17:01:42 Arabic? No Jall 17:01:52 Pls 17:02:06 Yeah Arabic too 17:02:11 I want to try something 17:02:26 Talk a little Arabic 17:02:40 I'm speaking Arabic French Hindi 17:02:42 I speake English Bengali Urdu and Hindi 17:02:48 and more 17:02:52 أرجوك 17:03:01 come on Jall 17:03:07 Pls 17:03:10 you mean plz 17:03:15 yes 17:03:19 Noooooooooooooooooooooooo,yes 17:03:28 ok 17:03:34 انا احبك 17:03:50 you mean i love you 17:03:50 দয়াকরে 17:03:55 yess 17:03:57 أنا أيضا 17:04:15 MarinetteloveAdrien you mean me too 17:04:22 yees 17:04:23 Yup 17:04:34 what I mean 17:04:47 I have no clue 17:04:57 san you mean plz 17:05:00 yes 17:05:05 yes 17:05:19 Let's play 17:05:32 Jall you are smart 17:05:43 soso you too 17:05:44 Soso leave the problem to me 17:05:53 Hahaha 17:05:59 LETS PLAY 17:06:10 ok LETS PLAY 17:06:11 I want to start 17:06:13 ok 17:06:23 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 17:06:25 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 17:06:40 Jall TOD 17:06:46 T 17:06:53 इस बात को सूरू करे 17:06:53 ..... 17:06:56 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 17:07:04 san stop now 17:07:24 Jally knows what I am telling 17:07:29 Stop you 17:07:30 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 17:07:42 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 17:07:44 -!- Soso 35 has left Special:Chat 17:07:48 and I am stopping too 17:07:55 Why you laughed Jally 17:08:21 Can't run away 17:08:56 -!- Soso 35 has joined Special:Chat 17:09:11 sorry l am back 17:09:14 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:09:23 l am back sorry 17:09:42 soooo 17:09:51 tell Jall 17:10:06 Soooooo? 17:10:16 Why 17:10:21 I know you have problems to say it 17:10:23 I can laugh because of someone currently living in my house named M. 17:10:41 ������������������ 17:10:50 I can not tell his name 17:10:52 Next 17:10:52 who is very funny right 17:10:58 ok 17:11:07 Next 17:11:11 It was Michael Jackson 17:11:13 ask me 17:11:18 soso 17:11:24 stop it Soso 17:11:34 you promised 17:11:39 yes Michael Jackson 17:11:46 you are broking it 17:12:01 I know 17:12:16 You guys remind me of a miraculous ladybug comic 17:12:18 So ask me Rim 17:12:27 But he told her to tell her friends 17:12:38 which comic it is 17:12:45 yes he told me 17:12:53 Broken promises 17:13:03 oooo I have seen 17:13:08 San TOD 17:13:12 RIM M. he is Michael Jackson 17:13:15 D 17:13:35 ..... 17:13:57 I dare you to post on the fandom something embarrassing 17:14:02 yes RIM M. he is Michael Jackson 17:14:12 ������ 17:14:29 ������������ 17:14:37 I told you this because you are my best friend 17:14:55 Thank you Jally❤❤❤❤❤ 17:14:59 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 17:15:03 Michael Jackson He is alive 17:15:12 Now let's see San 17:15:19 and now he in my home 17:15:22 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 17:15:28 yes 17:15:33 WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT 17:15:50 But It is against the rules 17:16:09 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 17:16:10 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:16:19 yes 17:16:21 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 17:16:26 He is alive 17:16:30 and now he in my home 17:16:41 I can't do this Rim 17:16:49 San okay I'm gonna ask a truth 17:16:50 ���� 17:16:51 He made her an actress 17:16:58 ok 17:17:10 WHAAAAAAAAAAAT 17:17:10 ....... 17:17:24 Soso have you seen him 17:17:25 yes He is alive Rim 17:17:31 I'm cheering you bestie 17:17:31 yes 17:17:55 I met him a week ago 17:18:06 in Jally home 17:18:12 yes 17:18:27 -!- Friend6095 has joined Special:Chat 17:18:31 Hi 17:18:38 San have you ever sended an embarrassing message to your crush 17:18:40 hi Friend6095 17:18:44 Hi Jallybug 17:18:45 Oh hi 17:18:47 hi Bug brother of Anoara 17:18:53 XD 17:18:54 Hey Rim and San 17:18:59 Hi Ethan 17:19:05 How are you 17:19:07 HI Friend6095 17:19:17 I'm fine. How are you guys 17:19:25 I am fine too 17:19:26 me too 17:19:31 Hi Soso 17:19:33 Hello we where playing TOD wanna join? 17:19:34 me too 17:19:44 I'm fine 17:19:53 I'll join 17:19:56 now l have to go 17:20:01 me too 17:20:09 Bye 17:20:11 I am going to have dinner bye 17:20:14 bye 17:20:19 Bye 17:20:21 Okay 17:20:27 I will come back 17:20:42 Do you know what is in dinner 17:20:44 me too I will come back 17:20:47 -!- Soso 35 has left Special:Chat 17:20:50 So it's you and meEthan 17:20:51 the pic I send you 17:21:11 Ethan 17:21:15 ok bye 17:21:19 bye guys 17:21:24 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:21:29 Bye 17:21:36 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:21:53 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 17:21:53 Ethan can we Pm 17:21:56 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 17:22:07 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 17:22:26 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 17:22:27 What does pm mean 17:22:33 Private message 17:22:39 Yup 17:22:52 Do we pm on chat or on the message wall 17:23:12 On chat 17:23:24 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 17:23:25 Okay. Yes 17:23:54 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 17:24:27 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 17:24:57 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 17:25:01 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 17:25:31 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 17:26:03 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 17:26:26 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 17:26:33 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 17:26:42 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 17:26:56 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 17:27:26 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 17:27:44 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 17:28:38 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 17:29:08 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 17:29:20 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 17:29:39 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 17:30:09 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 17:31:14 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 17:31:44 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 17:31:54 Hi San 17:31:55 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 17:32:10 I'd 17:32:28 Be crazy 17:33:14 Hi I am back 17:33:36 Just where are you 17:34:50 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 17:35:03 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 17:35:46 Rim 17:35:48 Oh. I'm here. Getting back to regular chat was a little confusing 0-0 17:35:50 Ethan 17:35:59 Yes San? 17:36:08 Where is Rim 17:36:36 She is in regular chat, along with you and me :) 17:37:07 I mean Why she isn't answeringredients 17:37:22 I mean answering us 17:37:38 She told me that her connection is pretty bad so that could be why 17:38:09 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 17:38:23 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 17:38:28 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 17:38:40 It says that she's away on her name in chat so maybe shes busy 17:38:48 oh I see 17:39:00 I think she is in shop 17:39:33 Shop? Why do you think that 17:39:40 What is your Hoby 17:40:22 My hobby is listening to music and watching movies, and I plan on drawing too when I have the time to 17:40:35 I thinked it because when she left us and again join she always says us that she was in shop and helping Parents 17:40:42 Okay 17:41:08 When you will finished your drawing please post it ok 17:41:21 I will definitely post it :) 17:41:31 :) 17:42:45 Hey didn't Ano said you to draw like the pictures of Silent scream song 17:43:02 No she never said that. 17:43:48 Oooo then I am saying please draw a comic about MLB when you will get time 17:44:01 which will be heart touching 17:44:33 do you have YouTube channel 17:44:57 have you post something in you tube 17:45:45 Ethan. 17:45:50 ??? 17:47:05 (ninja2) (bug) (heidy) 17:47:48 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 17:48:14 Hi 17:48:35 San 17:48:46 yes Rim 17:49:24 Do you think that I am gonna fail tommorow? 17:49:41 No I don't think 17:49:52 You can 17:50:07 I don't know......... 17:50:17 (sun)be positive and burn like sun 17:51:03 Thank you San �� 17:51:19 Ya know something? 17:51:30 np (yin yang) 17:51:35 what 17:51:41 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 17:51:55 I'm happy you are my friend 17:51:55 hi keami4ever 17:52:01 hi 17:52:03 thanks 17:52:18 Hi kwami4ever 17:52:27 you can call me kwami short 17:52:37 I am happy too (dance) Now I am dancing and very happy 17:52:42 ok 17:52:46 Hehe 17:52:54 hi to you to rim 17:53:00 Kwami let's play 17:53:07 play what 17:53:08 TOD 17:53:14 again 17:53:22 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 17:53:31 ��������������Yes 17:53:57 Is he ok? 17:54:16 Keami4ever is a girl 17 years old 17:54:17 -!- Friend6095 has left Special:Chat 17:54:27 Oh 17:54:34 Let's pm 17:54:38 ok 17:55:11 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 17:55:26 hi keami4ever 17:55:42 HI again 17:55:43 sorry for Rim did that to you 17:55:50 DI'd what 17:56:12 Did what to me? 17:56:29 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 17:56:30 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 17:56:41 told to play T or D 17:56:59 ok bye 17:57:05 Sorry 17:57:06 o/ 17:57:15 Bye 17:57:29 Kwami 17:57:44 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 17:57:45 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 17:58:11 Kwami 17:58:18 Yes 17:58:33 What rim 17:58:44 Have you ever dated your crush? 17:58:49 No 17:59:02 I did yesterday 17:59:19 Well, lucky you 17:59:37 -!- Friend6095 has joined Special:Chat 17:59:45 HI 17:59:47 But tomorrow I will too and I don't think it's going to be good 17:59:53 i'm so sorry I was watering the lawn 17:59:54 Why 17:59:55 Hi Ethan 18:00:04 Hi Rim 18:00:16 I'm a failure 18:00:23 No youre not 18:00:31 No you're no why you say that 18:00:44 I just...... 18:01:13 Just what 18:01:32 Yesterday when I was with him I just stammered even after he kissed me........ 18:01:44 Oh 18:02:01 I think tomorrow I will 18:02:08 Will what? 18:02:32 Stammer on her dateam 18:03:07 Well, I don't know what you should do. 18:03:25 And today me,him,Alya and Nino where together I stammered 18:03:33 A lot 18:03:48 I think you should start by buidling confidence 18:03:48 Okay 18:03:55 Even after it 18:04:09 Wow. 18:04:10 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 18:04:11 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 18:04:37 Thank you for cheering me up����❤ 18:04:52 You're welcome 18:05:19 I'm bored 18:05:24 Me too 18:05:26 Same here 18:06:08 I'm a little nervous because we are having a BBQ and there will be tons of people 18:06:48 What time is it 18:07:04 Here. It's 1:06 pm 18:07:06 Here it is 12:07am 18:07:14 9:10pm 18:07:33 Well you must be tiered 18:07:59 No,I am not don't worry�� 18:08:17 Ok. 18:08:29 Oops 18:09:02 Oh, well you shouldn't nervous or worried about your date I know you can do it. 18:09:08 Hello 18:09:24 Who are you saying hello to 18:09:40 Well, I have to call 8 people for my job. Already called one so far so I too have nervous feelings 18:10:09 You're talking about Rim there is no way not to be a little nervous 18:10:31 Is this still Rim? Youre referring to yourself in third persn 18:11:00 Okay 18:11:26 I actually am 100000 feelings and emotions in one 18:11:52 Okay but why did you refer to yourself in 3rd person 18:12:44 I like doing it 18:12:47 Okay 18:12:48 Okay 18:13:09 I get nervous all the time so I can relate to you 18:13:25 �� 18:13:36 I'm with ya 18:14:00 I think friend might be able to help you more then me cause I barely ever get nervous 18:14:27 BUT I can still try 18:14:28 Lucky you 18:14:38 I actually remembered something 18:14:43 What 18:15:24 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 18:15:35 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 18:15:39 I told somebody on this wiki to don't get nervous and don't say that she's a failure 18:15:50 �� 18:16:13 Guys 18:16:17 Okay so you told someone what you would be telling yourself 18:16:28 Yup 18:17:11 Let's play guess the cartoon lyrics 18:17:24 So, um Kwami4ever, how are you able not to get nervous so much? I'm literally a nervous wreck. Sometimes it's depressing to see everyone so happy but then I'm just a trainwreck 18:17:43 From Disney channel 18:17:46 I don't anything to be nervous about 18:18:10 Let's play peapole 18:18:17 what is peapole 18:18:22 What. 18:19:14 Autocorrect 18:19:42 Guess the Disney lyrics challenge 18:19:51 I dont know that many disney songs 18:20:02 I seriously don't like autocorrect is always messe's up what I say 18:20:11 Me too 18:20:12 me too 18:20:40 I don't know that many but it's a fun game 18:20:49 Doesn't sound fun to me 18:20:51 Can I start? 18:20:59 Sure. Go ahead Rim 18:21:11 Gotta go I stuff i need get done 18:21:23 bye kwami4ever 18:21:34 Bonjour,Bonjour 18:21:37 Bye 18:22:08 Can you guess the bonjour's? 18:22:18 What? 18:22:22 Bye 18:22:28 Bye o/ 18:22:33 Bye 18:22:49 I meant the lyrics 18:22:54 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 18:22:57 Never heard those lyrics ever 18:23:13 Beauty and the beast 18:23:25 The live action film or the original? 18:23:34 Emma Watson 18:23:37 Okay 18:23:48 Your turn 18:23:59 Okay um... 18:24:02 In Upendi 18:24:36 I know it but I can't remember 18:24:49 Anastasia? 18:25:04 The lion king 2 18:25:13 Ohhhhhhh 18:26:03 Can we play another game? I'm terrible at remembering disney songs 18:26:37 Sorry if i sound rude 18:26:56 I actually it's more fun face to face you're not wrong 18:27:08 Okay... 18:27:26 Pm 18:27:52 okay 18:29:10 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 18:29:28 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 18:30:35 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 18:30:40 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 18:46:42 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 18:46:42 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 18:48:04 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 18:48:07 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 18:51:34 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 18:52:08 -!- Friend6095 has left Special:Chat 22:06:46 -!- Ladybug345 has joined Special:Chat 22:06:56 HI 2018 07 04